stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Christianity
"Christianity" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Synopsis The SG-1 team arrives on a planet during the last days before the fall of the religion founded by the Goa'uld Serapis. Not everything is as it seems and often those who seem apparently the enemy, is actually your greatest ally. But the actions and choices have a very high price often to pay. Plot The commando Stargate a new mission is about to begin, the destination is a planet located in the territory once controlled by Ra deceased. It is Serapeion, an ancient fortress that according Goa'uld Teal'c has several active mines naquadah. The team crosses the Stargate being inside of an Egyptian temple converted into a Christian church. the Serapis images are erased and everything dominate engraved crosses. The team leaves the temple without any problem and without meeting anyone, being in a Greek Egyptian city in the grip of the plague. Identified by some people, they are placed safely inside the house of one of these people who is revealed to be one of the last of the Goa'uld priestesses Serapis. The SG1 is aware of the situation, but a reluctant Jack O'Neill does not believe the words of Iphatia well as the rest of the team. Abandoned house Iphatia, the team is captured by a small group of civilian soldiers, brought before the bishop of the city, a man in his seventies, seriously ill. At SG1 is told exactly the opposite of what told by Hyphatia namely that of Serapis, and followers of the latter's son, are the tyrants who have cursed them because they would not bow down and worship the God Serapis. The first to be deceived is precisely Teal'c with Daniel Jackson. The latter then proposes the bishop to move to another planet, all people oppressed by followers of Serapis, but the offer is struck out. At the SG1 asks the possibility of treating the population from the plague, but once again the offer is not even considered. All 'units can only back on the planet Earth, but before doing so, discovers the existence of a secret weapons cache of Goa'uld, located in the foundations of the ancient temple of Serapis. As you explore the secret chamber, the team is followed and captured by a group of masked men at the controls of one of the priests named Cyril. The latter thanks to a zat kills the bishop's now dying because of the plague, and torture fiercely Tau'ri team. The interrogation was stopped when a riot in the street diverts attention from SG1. ]] Ipathia appear out of thin air using the conveyor rings cleverly concealed in the floor of the church, leading the team in the fortress of Alexandria. Medicated go'auld thanks to technology from the last priests of Serapis, the team comprises of getting the wrong way with the means to make a killing. To make matters worse, the Commando Stargate arrive as reinforcements for over twelve hours do not hear news. The units 6, and 8 are exterminated by the Christians, now armed and able to fight on par with the followers of Serapis. It is the siege of the temple of Serapis, forcing the SG1 team to work together to defend the stronghold. Despite the Goa'uld weapons, Christians fail to make inroads into the temple fortress and only the news of the election of the new bishop, gives the defenders a chance to regroup. Death]] The fort is still again assaulted and Ipathia with priests barricades himself inside the library, now reinforced by the support of the SG1. But their efforts are in vain to resist and Christians also take this last bulwark. Ipathia is stifled and then stripped and the rest of the clergy Serapis is beheaded or stoned. The team is only freed because from Earth, the planet of origin of the Christ. Cyril only request is to be able to evangelize to your liking even other planets. To provide the coordinates is the same Teal'c. But dictated coordinates lead to Goa'uld outposts, or to dead planets or even worse in the vicinity of holes blacks. The team is back on the planet, but the remorse of having caused thousands of deaths weighs the soul of each member unit. Appareances Alexandria, Ammonius, Cyril, Christians, Daniel Jackson, Earth, Hypathia, Jack O'Neill, Ra, Serapeion, Serapis, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Note: * Thousands of Christians were deported for a social experiment by the Goa'uld Serapis * Serapis has been dead for centuries * Christians on the planet Serapeion have succeeded in converting almost entirely around the planet except the very few communities. Categoria:Episodes